Kamen Rider Spiderman
by Reloshin
Summary: ... will try to come up with one later, AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man nor do I own the Kamen Rider franchise,

Spider-man is owned by Marvel, while the Kamen rider franchise is owned by Toei

It was a beautiful spring day in New York City, the sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing, the last bit of snow from the winter have finally melted way, the birds were returning, people shopping in the large stores that filled NYC ... "Hands up this is a stick up!" ...and the local criminals were getting back to robbing the same said stores. As the criminals quickly emptied all of the cash registers and removed the shoppers' of their 'unwanted' jewel, watches, wallets, and so on they made sure to keep their masks on, their backs to the security cameras, and the shoppers' heads down and once they were finished they ran out the back, to the getaway car that was waiting for them.

"Man I love spring," one of the thieves stated gleefully as he entered the four door black sports car, "The chumps are easy pickings this time of year." he chuckled to himself as he tried started the car and hit the gas, wanting to make a fast get away, but the car wouldn't start. "What the..?" that was about the time a red and blue costume wearing 'man' landed on the front of the car and then knocked on the window. "Hey is this a private party or can any mask wearing guy join in?" "IT'S THE SPIDER!" the criminals yelled out, their eyes going wide as some of them started to shake, pulling out their guns and firing on the web-head, who dodged the bullets with what looked like ease.

"Hey now you could of just said no..." he stated before firing some of his webbing to cover what was left of the window shield before he leaped off of the car, "'Sides you guy probably won't have any music that I'll like..." He joked as he jumped onto the roof of the car, ripped it open, and then webbed the criminals up before they got a chance to aim and fire at him again, "Now then, you going to sit there and think about what you've done wrong while you wait for the police to arrive and put you all in your new rooms." he said before he fired a web line and swung away, as police sirens getting closer.

_Hello everyone, it's me your friendly neighborhood Kamen rider...wait no... you all don't know about __that yet so right now just think of me as just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Now you all must __be wondering why I said Kamen rider before... well that's a long and I mean a LONG story... See from what Madam Web have told me my life is similar to every other web-head out there in the mutli-verus, aside from one key difference, the spider that bit me wasn't a normal spider, but a new 'A.I' robot spider that Oscorp made..._

-Two years ago first school trip to Oscorps' labs-

On a field trip with his class, the fourteen year old Peter Parker was in heaven, everything he saw was like a nerds paradise, all the high tech machines shining in the rooms light almost brought him to his knees when he first saw them. "I can't believe that your father help to build all of this Harry..." Peter told his best friend as he pushed up his glasses, who seemed to be bored out of his mind as he tried staying awake, "Everything here is cutting edge, heck some of the thing here are higher than cutting edge..."

"Pete, really, chill man..." Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn owner of Oscorp, "It's not like it's the first time you ever been here." that made Peter blush a little, he always acted like this when he came to Oscorp with Harry, just the thought of learning something new really made him hyper.

"Now we come to the prototype area..." the class tour guide said as he lead the class to a window that kept the tour away from the works, who were going over some blue prints on a table that was facing away from the students, "This is where the ideas of Oscorp are first brought to life to work out the bugs before they are massed produced and shipped all over the world..."

-Norman Osborn's office same time-

"Sir... the spider system has disappeared..." A nervous scientist told the owner of Oscorps, shaking as he feared for his job, knowing what would happen to his job if he angered his boss. "O...One of the workers lift it's 'cage' open without deactivating it before he went home and now it's gone..." he told Norman who was sitting in his chair, with his back to the scientist, his hands fold and his chin on his hands, a calm look on his face. "I see..." He simply said as he turned in his chair to face his employee, "What of the 'Goblin' system? Have you and your men got it working without the side effects?" that made the scientist gulp, their second armored system, known as the goblin system, was so post to be the better of the two systems and the one that the company was going to present to the military once it was finished, but it had unforeseen side effects, on each test run, the system would seem to give the wielder of it to much power, breaking bones with a simply twitch of the arm. At seeing the gulp Norman sighed and put his hands down, "While... how has the serum test been? Any unforeseen side effects?" "N...No sir, the serum works fine, it has increased the rats strength, agility, and thinking ability far above what is normal." The scientist paused to look at his clipboard, "I dare say that we have even surpassed the super solider serum itself with this." the scientist continued hiding the fact that there was a fifty percent chase that whoever took the serum would go insane.

"Then on the next test add the g-formula and see if that will allow the test subject to be able to wield the 'Goblin's power." Norman told him and with a quick nod and a small bow, the scientist left the room. Once the door was closed, Norman sagged in his chair, though bad news, the 'spider' system was going to be put in cold storage because it was just a prototype so it's lost wasn't that big of a deal, it's 'A.I' would keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Looking at the clock, a small smile returned to his face, Harry and his friend Peter were, and just about nearing the end of their tour, maybe he should go meet them. "I bet Harry wouldn't believe I'll take time away from work to see him." And with that he got up and after telling his secretary that he was going to be gone for the rest of the day, the C.E.O of Oscorp left to meet his son and friends.

* * *

><p>-End of the tour-<p>

Smiling from ear to ear, Peter was happily taking down notes as he the tour guide neared the end of his speak about one of the prototype that were shown to them, no one noticed a red and blue robotic spider, about the size of a ipod touch coming down on a web-line and landing on his hand, but he did notice it when it bite down onto his hand, it's eight eyes flashing from their black color to a white color. As he felt the bite he yelp and shook his hand, the robotic spider falling off of Peter's hand, only for it to quickly run up the back of his leg and crawl into his book bag, without anyone seeing it. Looking at his friend's hand, Harry let out a low whistle, "Man Pete, that's a nasty looking bug bite, maybe you should get it checked. You'll never know what kind of mutant bugs are crawling around here." Harry joked as Peter rubbed his hand wondering what bit him.  
>"Harry! Peter! Over here!" That voice made, both teen turn and jaws drop as they as Norman Osborn wave at them, as he was walking toward them, "Shock to see me son?" He asked with a grin as he held out his arms, wanting a hug from his son, who slowly did hug him, before he turned and faced Peter, noticing the bite on his hand but didn't saw anything about, "Hello Peter how are May and Ben doing?"<p>

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben are doing fine sir." Peter said with bow of the head in a show of respect, "They keep asking me when are you going to come over so they can talk about old times with you." he told Norman this which made the business man smile and chuckle a little, remembering how close he was to Peter's family, namely his Uncle Ben and his father Richard. Putting his hands on both teens shoulders, Norman lead them to the exit, "Well, how about Harry and I come over tonight and have dinner together just like we use to before I took over ownership of Oscorp?" Norman asked, seeing out of the corner of his eye how Harry had a hopeful look on his face, with made the business made hold in a chuckle though he too was hoping to visit the Parkers if only for May's cooking and the way they made everyone feel like a family member. Nodding his head, Peter said that would be nice, and how he just needed to call his aunt and uncle to let them know that they where coming over, "Well then, Harry can you call the Parkers, and tell them that we will be over?" quickly saying yes, Harry ran for the exit to make the call since the Oscorp building mess with cell phone calls, "Now then... Peter, may I see that bite on your hand?"

That question made Peter worry a little as he slowly held out his right hand, the 'spider' bite were two large bumps the sizes of dimes where now appearing, which made Norman shake his head and look at the young Parker, "Is there something wrong sir?" "...That bite came from a prototype that got lose last night..." At the worried look on Peter's face, Norman shook his head and released the teen's hand, "Don't worry it's not deadly... It's from a robotic spider, we still don't know what it will do to a 'host' once it copies it's D.N.A, so if you feel sick or dizzy in anyway please Peter let me know... there will be side effects that will change your life forever..." that made Peter nod his head dumbly, as he rubbed his hand, hoping that nothing serious was wrong with him, "Let's get off such topics, I don't want May to give me a tongue lashing for making her only nephew so depressed." that mad both of them chuckle, though Norman did have to hold in a shudder, angering May Parker was not a smart thing to do, how old you are she could always make you feel like an ant with just say how displeased she was with you.

Three hours later the Osborns and the Parkers where eating dinner together, laughing and telling stories about time gone by, some making the two teens at the table blush and wish that they could just disappear. "And then Peter looked up at me with wide eyes as if to saw it wasn't his fault that the T.V that he was working on blow up," Ben Parker said with a chuckle as he heard Peter mumble something about just getting a wire crossed shouldn't have made the T.V blow up like that, "And the best part is that his eyebrows were burned clean off his face." that bit of news made everyone laugh harder, well besides Peter who slid down his chair, his face red as a tomato, with Harry grinning at his best friend now knowing why for that whole month Peter didn't have didn't have any eyebrows, "He was just like Richard, always tinkering with things to see how they work, and when you and Richard would get together, Norman, there was no telling what crazy thing you two were going to create. Like that strange robot the two of you made, the when that was so post to be a mouse trap." that made Norman blush as he remembered run for his life with Richard as the 'mouse trap' they made was flinging mini saws that the two friends thinking that they were rats, this made Peter and Harry look at the business man and just break out laughing picturing him running from a small robot.

"Now, who wants pie?" May asked with a smile as she walking in from the kitchen with one of her pies, making everyone say me as they held out their plates making May shake her head a little with a smile on her face, as she cut the pie and took her husband's plate to serve him first. When she was about to serve Norman, his phone rang, making the of Oscorp groan as he looked to see who it was, and at seeing that it was from S.H.I.E.L.D he let out a other groan before he stood up, "I'm sorry but this is an important call." he said with out bow before he left the dining room, answering the phone. And at the same time, Peter felt like his insides were on fire, he was seeing double of everything, and his head was pounding. "Peter, dear are you alright? You don't look so well..." May asked her nephew as she saw how pale he was looking, "Do you need to lay down?" nodding his head because he felt like if he opened his mouth he would throw up everything he just eaten. Standing up, Peter quickly left heading for his room, trying not to trip over his own feet as he headed to his room, May and Ben looking at each other with worry looks hoping that Peter would be alright, while harry was worried that his best friend might be sick because of the spider bite from before.

Outside in his car, Norman was talking to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, his face set in a calm state but on the inside he was pissed off, "As I promised Director, the 'Goblin' is in the testing stage, and should be ready for human testing within a few weeks," he told Fury as he looked out the window toward the Parkers' home, "Yes I know you have other companies that can sell you armor right away, but this armor isn't normal armor that can be bought from a second hand company, the 'Goblin' will be able to go toe to toe against Iron-man."

"What about the prototype, this 'Spider', from what I heard, it already went through human testing and didn't show any of the bugs that the 'Goblin' show."

"The 'Spider' is as you have stated just a prototype and won't even be able to handle the things that I know you put your agents through, remember I was best friends with two of your top agents when they still worked for you." Norman replied to Fury as he remembered how tried and beat up Richard and Mary would be when they returned home from long missions. "I signed this contract not for the money but to keep our men safe, Fury, I don't want what happen to Richard and Mary to happen to anyone else." with a simple reply that S.H.I.E.L.D will wait for the 'Goblin' then, before Nick Fury hung up, making Norman curse the man who he believed held a part in his best friend's death. Getting out of the car Norman, he leaned against it as he pulled out a picture of him, Richard, and Eddie Brook Sr. the picture was the day that they had finished the creating the first prototype of the 'Spider', a secret they kept hidden from even the busy eye of Nick Fury, "Your son just had to be the one that it picked, eh Richard, it seems things are going full circle now..." he muttered as stared at the picture for a moment before pocketing it and heading back inside to have some of May's pie, pie which he remembered that Richard would even put off starting a mission just to have a slice of it.

* * *

><p>-Next morning-<p>

Peter woke with a groan, he had fall asleep on the floor and had a knot in his neck that he knew was going to be bugging him all day. With a yawn he reached for his glasses and put them on, his eyes narrowing as everything became blurry, making him take off his glasses and everything returned to being clear and focus. "Weird..." he muttered as he throw his glasses back onto his night table and went to take a shower and get ready for school, noting that he had somehow became ripped in just one night, not noticing the robotic red and blue spider that now laid on his dresser watching him leave the room. After a shower, getting dressed, and eating breakfast, Peter was off to school, once again ignorant of the 'Spider' that once again was in his book bag waiting for it's master/host to call on it's powers.

On the bus ride there, Peter felt as if warning bells were going off in his head telling him to duck his head, which he did as a ball of orange juice soaked paper towels, that just missed him and hit the person in front of him, who just so happen to be one of the hottest girls in school, Mary Jane Watson, the jock who throw the ball girlfriend, making said Eugene "Flash" Thompson pale at the sight of the angry red head.  
>"FLASH!" Mary Jane let out as she balled her fist, Peter was glad that he wasn't the one that her angry was directed at.<p>

"It wasn't my fault, Parker ducked!" Flash yelped out in fear as he seemed to try to become one with the seat he was into hide from the wrath of Mary Jane Watson. That just angered the red head more as she got out of her seat and stomped over to her boyfriend to give him and ear full about picking on others. This was just to funny for Peter as he watched Mary Jane chew Flash out, he held in a chuckle before reaching into his book bag to take out the project he and Harry were working on for class, only to take out the robotic spider had been following him since it bit him yesterday, making his eyes go wide as it just stared up at him in the palm of his hand. Clicking it's mandibles the spider then crawled to Peter's right wrist, then somehow flatten it's body and wrapped itself around his wrist, forming a spider bracelet, it's eight legs seem to fuse with Peter's skin.

"Wow..." Peter muttered as he looked at his new accessory, he wondered if this was the prototype that Mister Osborn told him about the day before. Shaking his head, Peter reached back into his bag and pulled out what looked to be a Co2 cartridge and made sure that it had no leaks, it wouldn't do any good if any air got into it before he put it back into his book bag and then leaned against the window, waiting to get to school to talk to Harry about both this prototype that was now around his wrist and their project at they had. After another fifteen minutes, the bus dropped the student off in front of the school where Mary Jane quickly ran off to change her clothes, Peter met up with Harry and Gwen, a childhood friend of theirs who had long blond hair, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, and they talked about the project that was do today.

"Harry did you finish your half of the project?"

"Pete when have I ever let you down before?" Harry asked Peter as he throw an arm around his shoulder, "Wait...don't answer that." he added with a grin as he saw Gwen was about to reply to his question, "I built the shooters myself, though they are a little bigger than what we planned but then again these are just prototypes." Harry said as he removed his arm from Peter's shoulder, "Oh, by the way Pete...how are you feeling you looked like you were going to just drop dead last night... and what's with not having your glasses? What you woke up late and forgot to put them on?" Harry asked making Peter rub the back of his head before looking at Gwen and then Harry. If he couldn't show them, his best friends then he couldn't show anyone, so taking in a deep breath Peter pulled back his sleeve and showed them the 'Spider' system, making Harry eyes go wide and Gwen look at it confused.

"Something weird happened to me after this thing bit me at the tour yesterday..." \at the word bit, the spider re expanded it's body and looked at both Gwen and Harry, it's mandibles clicking as it looked them over before turning back into Peter's 'bracelet'. "And after falling asleep last night, I woke up this morning not needing my glasses, ripped as a person who's been working out for years..." he paused looked around to make sure no one was looking and then quickly showed his friends his newly gained abbs, making Gwen blush a little, "And I think it gave me some kind of early warning system or something because on the bus I was able to tell that something was heading right for the back of my head and that I needed to duck."

"Wow Pete, imagine all of the trouble you can get us out of with that..." Harry said with a grin on his face before Gwen hit Harry on the arm and gave him a pointed look.

"You will not be using our best friend as a get out of jail free card Harry Osborn." Gwen told him in an even voice, one that both Harry and Peter knew meant pain if they didn't listen to her, which made both boys gulp. "What is that spider thing anyways? It looks like a robot that your dad's company would make."

"It's a prototype, something that Pete's and my dad work on when they were younger, something about basing it off of old heroes that they use to read about. Dad just revamped it, adding some new things before he started working on something he's calling the 'Goblin' system and the g-formula, don't know what those two are though." Harry told his friends as they headed inside to get their stuff ready for class, all three a little nervous because of the presentation they had to give in front of their class, though it was going to be Gwen who was going to do most of the talking.

At the end of the school day the three friends let out a sigh of relief, they had gotten the highest grades out of the whole class, the teacher telling them that their project was a brilliant idea. Walking to the front exit of the school, Peter once again felt the strange warning bell go off in his head, making him push Harry out of the way before duck under Flash's thrown fist, before rolling away from the kick one of Flash's fellow jocks sent at him.

"You made me look bad Parker, and in front of my girl at that." Flash stated as he crack his knuckles as he stepped toward the now kneeling nerd, who was ready to bolt out of the doors and leavw the quarter back of the school football team high and dry.

"Leave him alone Eugene," Harry said as he stood up from where Peter's push, it seemed that the spider bite made his friend much stronger than he was before, Gwen standing behind Harry as she glared at Flash, ready to help her friends if needed, "Or do we have to have a repeat of what happen between you and me in sixth grade?"

"You just got lucky then Osborn!" Flash replied with anger in his voice as he looked at Harry, "I can take you down any..." Flash let out as he stepped up to Harry, rage clearly seen on his face because Harry called him by his real name, and he didn't let anyone but the teachers and his parents call him that.

"Is there something wrong here?" a man who was missing his right arm, the sub for their science class, Doctor Curtis 'Curt' Conner asked as he seemed to appear behind Flash as if he was always there, making the quarter back jump before he turned around missing the grins of Harry, Peter, and Gwen before they slipped away out the front door. Reaching Harry's father's limo the three friends just started to laugh, the fact that Peter's new danger sense saved him from getting pounded and the fact that Harry called the bully of the school by he given name and not his nickname was just to funny to the three of them. They slowly calmed down taking in slow breaths as Norman stepped out of the limo looking at the three of them with a confused look on his face.

"So I'm guessing by the laughing that you three had a good time today?" Norman asked and got a yes for all of them, "Well that's good, kids now and days don't enjoy school as much as me and Richard did."

"Dad, Peter has something to show you." Harry said after he stopped laughing, pushing said teen forward, making Norman rise an eyebrow a little, he already knew that the 'Spider' system bit him so what was it that he was going to show him when Peter pulled back his right sleeve and show Norman the 'Spider' system, making Norman nodded his head before taking out his cell phone,

"Peter, call May and Ben, tell them that your going to be coming over my house tonight..." Norman paused then looked at Gwen, muttered something about history repeating it self, "After hand the phone to Gwen, so she can call her father and tell him that she'll be home later tonight, I have a lot to show and explain to the three of you." he told them before he got back into the limo, letting out a sigh as he closed the door, "It seems that your son is going to be taking your place in this secret war old friend..." he muttered as he waited for the three teens while he closed his eyes, before the said teens got into the limo, making him open his eyes and look hard at them, "Tell me have any of you ever heard of old heroes known as the Kamen Riders?" Unknown to the three teen that just got into the limo, that question was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>AN: well now it's been awhile, this story just wouldn't leave my head after I played Shattered Dimensions, and saw that you can unlock the armor that Spider-man wore once, and since I enjoy watching most Kamen Rider series, my mind just mixed the two together and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something down, so now if anyone wants to, can they help me with this story, I have some idea where I want to take this but I'm not that great of a writer as the reviews from the story that I deleted awhile back told me ^^;; anyways so as you can see I made Norman a good guy and friends with Peter's dad, sure he was an awesome bad guy, (Green Goblin and Venom are my favorite villains of the Spider-man universe) but I wanted Peter to have a small connection to his father besides him becoming a hero, oh I am also using a mix of Richard Parker from the Ultimate and normal universe, meaning his dad was a spy and a scientist in this story, so please review and be somewhat kind but truthful when you do,


End file.
